wildcatsshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Slate Gang
There are 10 members in fact the one named Coach is actually based off of the Elimination Nation's Coach Gerrey before he turned good which youll see in the movie. Biographies *The Leader(Possible name Rivers Jonas) who goes by either The Leader or LEDR his true name is unknown but he is the obnoxius leader of the group. He dies before the planned finale movie of the entire series(Wild Cats series Finale Grown Days) after a crime spree leads back to him. *Wet Man(Derick Guthrie) is the statue of the group he just stands and stares at anything but never moves or talks. All though he will have a major role in the movie towards this is supposed to take place on the last day of school for the students 8th grade year and after they all seem to be glad theyre all alive Wet Man will appear and reveal secrets on nearly all the main characters. *Jasred(Jasred Jeraldin) He looks like a combination of Jasquain and Jerad and is called the depressor he just goes on and on about being sad. *Voice(James J. Voyce) is the partially insane one whos muzzle is based off Hannibal Lectors and is restrained by a stray jacket the others like teasing him with a ball like a dog because if he falls he cant get back up without help. *Rich Kid(Richard Dikson) the bailer of the group he only gets the others out of jail when theyre sentenced. *Bat(Bart Meyes) the blind Ears of the group he reports to the others by repeating whatever his bat like ears catch. *Ears(Derik Giovanni) the deaf watch out for the group nothing more is to be said. *Punc(Puck Reeces) is the fighter,bad mouther and most importantly the distractor of the gang. *Bighead(James Terr) is the muscles of the group second only to Coach. He is the only one of the gang without a criminal record he usually fights off those attacking his gangmembers. *Finally Coach Gerrey(Gerreld Timis) The Guard he guards the Leader like national security guards the President. He starts to feel regret doing all these deeds during Wild Cats the Movie so he goes to Steven in an attempt to redeem himself. The creator of the show confirms after the movie that Coach spent 3 years in jail after turning himself and the Leader in the others after then were never heard from again. Additional Members *Serpent(Zack S.)This guy joined after the movie and may be is the same Zack to appear in the Season 1 episode "Srained Relation" *Jason(Jason Voorhees)Another person based off the Elimination Nation series but Steven he is the assistant to Coach Gerrey when he turned good. He joined during the Grown Days movie but quit the same day. Sneak Peak Steven:It's finally over. Wet Man:Not yet you all truly needed this Jasquain when were you planning to tell Steven you have been secretly dating Sally this whole time, And Jerad your brother is ________ and ________ is too afraid to tell anyone because he never wanted to live in the shadow of you. Thats all for now so good bye.(Wet Man vanishes) Sally:Im so sorry..... Steven:You know Im not even mad that you two are dating its the fact you lied about it. Thats why Ive been saving this but Im moving after the summer.